Item Number Six
by CrayonClown
Summary: This is my entry in the August Bonesology Fanfic Challenge, "Write a one-shot in which any two characters compare 'bucket lists'." Angela shows Brennan her list & helps her make one of her own. Item #6 on her list will prove shocking to Booth & Angela.


**This is my entry in the August Bonesology Fanfic Challenge, "Write a one-shot in which any two characters compare 'bucket lists'."**

**This is completely unrealistic and I make no apologies for that. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Item Number Six<strong>

Brennan waddled into her best friend's office, only to see her minimize a window quickly when Angela noticed her presence.

"What was that?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, it was just a list that I'm working on." Angela replied.

"What kind of list? We don't have an open case, so you aren't really working on anything other than recreational art at the moment. What would have you making a list?"

Angela sighed and thought that there really wasn't any harm in showing her the list. She opened it back up to let Brennan see.

Brennan read the title line and then stopped with her eyes on Angela, "What's a _Bucket List_?"

"You've heard the phrase _kick the bucket_, right?"

"Sure, it refers to someone dying, thus they've kicked the bucket; although, I've never understood how that ever had anything to do with kicking buckets. When a person dies they become physiologically unable to kick an actual bucket."

"Sweetie, you are the only person I know that can use _that_ much logic and reason and have everything turn out even more complicated than it originally was. Anyway the list is just a bunch of things I want to do before I die."

"Oh, before you kick the bucket… thus why it's called a _bucket list_. Clever."

"Bren, do you have a list of things you would like to do before you die?"

"Not really, no. I've accomplished a lot in my life. I'm very pleased with the current outcome. If I were to die tomorrow, I would have no regrets in my life." Brennan thought for a second before deciding that she wasn't entirely being truthful. "Well, one. If I were to die tomorrow, then our child would die, too."

"It isn't about regrets. It's just a list of stuff you want to do. Some of the things can be achieved and then some of the things can be so ridiculous and far out there, almost like a joke."

"Well, what's on your list, Ange?"

Angela stood from her chair and let Brennan sit in her place.

"Here, you look at the list while I go to the restroom."

Brennan started browsing the list, noticing a few things that had been achieved and marked off of the list with big bold '**X**'s out to the side.

_1. Go to college **X**  
>2. Become a big time artist<em> <strong>X<strong>_  
>3. Go back to Paris one day<em> <strong>X<strong>_  
>4. Get a stable job<em> <strong>X<strong>_  
>5. Find love<em> <strong>X<strong>_  
>6. Retire in Paris<br>7. Have a child_ **X**_  
>8. Open my own gallery<br>9. Operate my own art studio/classes  
>10. Get over my fear of needles and get a tattoo<br>11. Sleep with Seeley Booth  
>12. Start scholarships for needy art students<em> <strong>X<strong>_  
>13. Become a vegetarian and actually stick to it for longer than a week<br>14. Spend at least one or two week of each summer in country I've never been to  
>15. Start a foundation for Leber's Congenital Amaurosis<em> <strong>X<strong>_  
>16. Be a good mother without becoming like a typical soccer mom<em>

Angela walked back into the room and when Brennan looked up from the list, Angela asked, "So what do you think?"

"I guess by the way you talked about it, I figured there would be more grandiose things on the list. Things like skydiving or crazier things. These all seem to be personal achievements rather than things like that."

"I had a list like that once, but that was years ago. I've grown up since then. These are the things that I thought of as important over the last several years."

"Sleeping with Booth?" Brennan asked with her eyebrows raised. "You know that will happen over my dead body, right?"

"I've always known Booth is off limits. Remember, I said the list could include things that you know would never happen. I've just always been curious as to his prowess in the bedroom. That's all."

"Uh huh, so you aren't actually intending to ever act on that? So why not take it off the list. I see several other things that you have achieved have been marked off."

"Crossing it off the list would do nothing to satisfy my curiosity, and you don't offer anything to help it either." On Brennan's incredulous glare, she tried to change directions of the topic. "You know what… let's forget about my list. Let's start one for you."

"I don't know, Ange. I'm happy with my life."

"Well, isn't there anything that you've always wanted to do?"

"I have multiple degrees. I'm a world renowned forensic anthropologist and a bestselling author. I've traveled the world. I've gotten my brother and father back in my life. I have a wonderful man and I'm having his child, two things I never expected out of my life. I'm not about to be greedy and make unrealistic expectations of my future."

"Well, let's start with simple short term goals. I know you want a safe delivery of a healthy baby."

"Of course."

"Then that can be number one on your list. I know you and Booth have been looking at houses so you can move in together, so let's make finding a suitable house that you can both agree on item number two."

"I would like to be able to return to doing field work with Booth," Brennan added.

"That can be number three," Angela said as she typed the list up.

"I would like to get Booth to eat healthier, possibly even get him to eat vegetarian meals a few nights a week."

"This list is supposed to be for you, but I suppose that could go on the list as number four. His best interest is your best interest. Would you want to have more kids?"

"In a couple of years, not right away."

"Okay, that can be number five."

"I have another that I would like to add, but can I do it myself?"

"Sure," Angela moved to where Brennan could type.

As she added item number six to her list, she heard Booth's booming voice out on the platform ask where his Bones was. Apparently, he'd seen her dark office.

"In here, Booth," Brennan bellowed back.

"In where, Bones?"

"Angela's office."

He jogged inside the room and right over to Brennan.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He gave her a quick peck on the lips, knowing that any full on displays of affection would possibly earn him a ruptured spleen or at the very least some bruised ribs.

"I was fine an hour and a half ago when you dropped me off after lunch; I was fine twenty minutes ago when you called, and I'm still fine now."

"You haven't had any more of those," he gestured to her tummy, "false thingies have you?"

"Bren! You've been having Braxton-Hicks contractions and you're still coming to the lab? Are you crazy?"

"It was last night. I'm fine, and you know what… you did after yours if you remember correctly," Brennan retorted. "And you didn't even tell Hodgins about them! At least Booth knows… I just have to take it easy. That's all."

"Right, and no one would blame you if you wanted to go home and take it easy there, Bones."

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing in here anyway? I thought you said you were going to work on your new book in your office this afternoon."

"I'm taking a break," Brennan said. "All the words on the screen just started swimming together after a while and I wasn't really getting much done." She shrugged, "so I came in here."

"We're making her bucket list," Angela said before Brennan could stop her.

"No, I don't want him to…"

It was too late; he was already leaning over to read her short list.

"…read that."

She stood nervously, waiting for him to get to the last item.

It had been something on her mind for a while, and she'd wanted to add it herself because she didn't want anyone to know. She had just come to the conclusion herself and was not ready to discuss it with Angela.

And she certainly wasn't ready for a discussion with Booth.

_Maybe this is better_, she thought. _This way, he just knows, and I don't have to bring it up._

She let a smile touch her face as she watched his body language for the slightest hint that he'd gotten to the end.

She knew immediately when he shut his mouth and froze. His jaw worked back and forth. His breathing got shallow and he seemed to have a hard time swallowing. He was thinking about something. His fists balled up and released several times, then his left hand went to his pocket for a second and then left it again, almost as if he couldn't make up his mind about something.

He slowly turned to Brennan, forgetting Angela's presence. He walked over to her and finally seemed to have made a decision. His hand went back to his pocket, once again, to retrieve the item he'd carried around with him since about a week after finding out that they were going to be parents, as he knelt down on one knee.

Angela's gasp went unnoticed by the two of them. She quickly walked back over to her computer to read item number six on Brennan's list.

_6. Marry Booth._

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think.<strong>

**XOXO,  
>CrayonClown<br>**


End file.
